The goal of this program is to increase the proportion of Latinos in cancer control research, particularly in the Southwestern U.S., by establishing a Latino Training Program for Cancer Control Research (LTPCCR) that will motivate Latino master's-level students and health professionals to complete doctoral programs and careers as cancer control researchers. The LTPCCR is modeled after an evidence-based training model entitled, Minority Training Program in Cancer Control Research (MTPCCR) that targeted a spectrum of ethnic groups in California. Specifically, the LTPCCR will recruit an annual cohort of 20 Latino master's-level students or master's-trained health professionals. An innovation of the LTPCCR is that it targets a single ethnic minority - Latinos/Hispanics who will come from the Southwestern U.S. and Oklahoma. It will provide four interventions along the pipeline from masters-level to doctoral-level training, including: a) a Summer Institute for all participants, b) 9 annual paid summer internships in cancer disparities research (Y2-5), c) 3 annual Doctoral Application Support Awards and d) a Doctoral Student Retreat. Lastly, it will demonstrate an enrollment rate in doctoral programs that exceeds Latino enrollment achieved by the previous MTPCCR. We anticipate a minimum annual Latino enrollment of at least 15% (a 33% increase over that achieved by the MTPCCR). Additional we expect at least 50% of doctoral students reporting cancer control as their research focus and the majority of doctoral students indicating that the Texas program had a strong positive influence on these academic goals. Other benchmarks for success include a significant increase in self-efficacy and in participants' intention to apply to a doctoral program after attending the Summer Institute; and a minimum of 65% of participants rating each session as excellent.